Come, Come Fatherhood
by sonia555220
Summary: Jiraiya's actions after the 4th Hokage's death. Escaping from Fatherhood is rather hard.
1. Guilt

A mighty roar rumbled across the Land of Fire, red eyes filled with rage has it eyes at the hidden village. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox's deadly tails seemed to grasp the pale moon. Men trembled before it and some had fallen as well. The Hidden Leaf's nightmare has only just begun.

"_We've got to hold on until Lord Hokage gets here!" _

"_Let me go!! Mom and Dad… They're still fighting the demon!!" _

Many more yelled such things. No one could face this creature that was unpredictable and deadly as Mother Nature herself. They waited and held there breaths as a large frog appeared with there savoir abound its massive head.

Someone was nearing the village while others where fleeing from the scene. He ran as fast as his feet could take him. He held a very serous face even thou he was known for his colorful personality. It was none other than Jiraiya, the most holy hermit Sage of Mount Myoboku Toads.

_'I have to get to village!' _

'_Damn fox is trying to destroy it!' _

'_Minato hang on don't use that jutsu!'_

Such thoughts like that where quickly running threw his mind like a broken record. He arrived at the village only to be stopped by a bright light that blinded him. Jiraiya had to look away and place his hands in front of his eyes waiting for the light to go away.

When the light was gone, it was oddly quite. No mighty roar from the Demon Fox, no screams from helpless people, and no brave ninja's battle cry. Jiraiya's eyes that where once tightly closed from the light quickly opened wide as possible in shock.

"No..." he mumbled as he fell to his knees, knowing what had just happened. His beloved student had died and had fulfilled his duty as Hokage, to protect his village from harm. Everyone exhale that held breath as they saw the danger was over.

A high pitch cry could be heard coming from the fallen Hokage's arms. A ninja slowly walked up to Minato's body and took hold of something wrapped up in white piece of cloth. It was a baby, blond hair and blue eyes like there fallen hero Minato.

Hours after this horrid battle, the Leaf's council filled with high level ninjas where gathered in a room. They debated what to do with the child. They could tell by the seal on its belly that the little baby is the host of Demon Fox who just attacked there village an hour ago.

Jiraiya was the only one not in the room. He was currently in a dim lit room looking at the baby who was placed in a small bed in the middle of the room. The way the baby was surrounded with candles around it as if to sacrifice to some odd demon.

But that didn't matter to the little boy who was still crying. "I'm sorry Naruto… I wasn't able to save your father." The Sage said remembering what his parents named him after one of his books main character.

"Naruto… What an interesting name to call him." The 3rd Hokage commented as he walked into the room just in time to hear what his former student had said. "So old man." Jiraiya said turning to his former sensei. "Yes?" Sarutobi asked looking at Jiraiya as well.

"What is going to happen to the baby?" Jiraiya asked. "We all decided to keep who his father and mother a secret along with the information about him being a Jinchuriki. I know Naruto has a very difficult road ahead of him that is why I have decided to place in care of his God Father… You Jiraiya." Sarutobi said softly.

Jiraiya sighed as he looked as the baby. "Sorry but I just… can't take care of him… How am I to raise a kid whose father I wasn't able to save?!" Jiraiya asked as the 3rd sighed. "Jiraiya… Fatherhood is hard but it has nothing to due about being able to save one's father." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya began too make his way towards the door.

"A Sannin being a coward… That's unheard of." Sarutobi said disappointed. "Listen here old man! I'm not the father type." Jiraiya said while raising his voice a little but not enough to make little Naruto cry more.

The Sage had walked away from not the only the Leaf Village but his duty as a God Father. He felt his emotions running high, to much had gone on in one day. Jiraiya kept on walking till he made to the next village. He entered this village and went to the nearest bar.

Jiraiya needed something to calm him down. Only bad thing is that his answer was alcohol. One drink after another till he could feel nothing and couldn't barely see anything. He walked out of the bar wobbly, as he was leaning on walls to help him walk. The last thing he remembered till everything went blank was bumping into a lady.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Naruto, it's all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Writer's Notes: **It took me three hours to get the first chapter done. I have to say that's the longest I have ever taken. I am sorry if there is any grammar or spelling errors.


	2. Surpise

It's been 4 long years since the Demon Fox's attack on the Hidden Leaf Village. All was quite as Jiraiya walked to some random village. He had no reason to come to this village but it seemed familiar to him like he had been here before. He walked and walked till this place finally came back to mind. It was right after leaving the Hidden Leaf and came to this village to drink.

"How strange I still remember this place." Jiraiya said to himself as he was about to start walking again but he felt something grab his arm. He turned to his head to whoever was grabbing it. It just happened to be a lady. But she looked like she been to hell and back. She was under weight, skinny as skeleton and pale as a ghost. Jiraiya could tell this lady a very sick.

"I can't take care of him…!" the lady managed to mumble in such a weak state. "Take care of-?" Jiraiya was cut off when he noticed the little boy behind her. "This is your son." The lady said taking boy from her back and placed him forward. Jiraiya was very confused but took a good look at this boy.

The little boy looked just like him only difference he a softer face and green eyes, he took those after his mother. Before he noticed the lady was gone. "Where did she…? Oh Well." Jiraiya said with a sigh wondering why bad stuff always happens to him just then he remembered the lady, it was the person he dumped into while drunk.

The little boy looked like he was about to cry but held back his tears. Jiraiya didn't blame the boy for not crying. The boy didn't want to look like a crybaby in front of his own father that he had just met. "So kid what's your name? Jiraiya asked, wondering if it was alright to call him son after all he only just met this kid.

"Kenji." The little boy replied barely above a whisper. "Well I'm Jiraiya, the most holy hermit Sage of Mount Myoboku Toads!" Jiraiya said doing his strange pose. Kenji just simply blinked and sighed. "Well he didn't inherit my personality…" Jiraiya said sighing as well. "Well follow me. We're going to a very nice town filled with lots of beautiful ladies!" Jiraiya said leading the way as the Kenji slowly followed.

"Is my mother going to be alright…?" Kenji asked with a frown. "Kid I don't know." Jiraiya replied. "Why not?!" Kenji asked upset. "No wonder why I don't like kids…" he said with a sigh. "Because I just don't know so stop asking me like I know everything." Jiraiya replied sternly only to make the kid on the verge of tears.

"Kid do you like hot springs?" Jiraiya asked trying to cheer up the kid with things that most adults like. "What are those…?" Kenji asked. "Right I'm talking to a four year of course he doesn't know what it is…" Jiraiya said to him self, no wonder he wasn't cut out for fatherhood. "Just come with me kid and I'll show you." Jiraiya said taking hold of the small boy's hand.

* * *

**lovesrainscent: **Thanks for being the first person to review.

**Eppy Nine: **At first I had my bouts for this story but as it seems the readers like it.

**Writer's Notes: **It's been like 2 weeks since I last updates. Sorry for the wait I just had a very busy week and I think I mite rushed this chapter.


End file.
